And Darling
by PrevailingDarkness
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Tegan

I listened to the soft sounds of weeping in the room next to me. Sara. She had taken the break-up hard. I couldn't fall asleep. Not while my twin was in the next room, crying. So, I got up and opened the door, walking into the small bedroom right next to mine.

"Sara?" I asked, opening the door, and lightly tapping on the hard wood. The sniffling stopped, but she didn't call out to me.

"Sara? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Came her small voice. It wasn't in the bed like I thought, it was in the furthest corner of the room.

"Sara, what are you doing in the corner?" I asked, sternly. She was making me scared. I flicked on the light, finding a tiny, shuddering form in the corner. She didn't raise her brunette head from her hands.

I walked over and kneeled in front of her, my twin.

"Oh, Sara." I said, wrapping my arms around her shivering frame.

"Tegan." She cried. "She…she…"

"Shh, shh." I said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. I held into Sara, letting her sobs shake my body. She seemed to have calmed down some.

"Sara, let me see." I said. She lifted her head, her swollen, red-rimmed eyes finding mine in the dim light. She looked like an absolute wreck.

"Oh, god, Sara!" I shouted, startling the tiny being. Her nose was slightly running and tears and sweat had drenched her completely. Just waterworks. "C'mon."

I heaved myself up, pulling the weeping figure with me. Sara stops eating when something happens that brings a really big emotion out in her, so I knew Sara had lost weight, but she wasn't supposed to be this light.

I placed my younger sister on the bed, and drew the covers around her shaking frame. It had never been this bad before. Emy was, I guess, her girlfriend, her best friend, her care-taker, and even her new sister, all wrapped into one. And then, it was all pulled out from under her.

"Sara, come sleep in my bed with me." I said. As selfish as it seems, I was dead tired from caring for my twin all day, and I drastically needed some sleep. But I couldn't leave her alone. Not like this.

Sara followed me into the small guest room. It was a queen-sized bed, thank goodness. I helped her climb in under the warm sheets, then fell into the mattress myself. I wrapped my arms around her, letting her know I was here for her.

Right before I drifted off, I heard her small, cracking voice. "Thank you, Tegan."

XXXxxxXXX

Sara

I woke up the next morning warm, and with a better feeling. I was in an unknown bed, a sleeping form next to me.

"Tegan?" I whispered, careful not to wake her up if she hadn't been already. My head churned as I lifted it, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, Sara?" She asked. She didn't seem annoyed about last night. Just concerned and a bit tired.

"I'll make breakfast." I said, with a new determination in my voice. Until last night, I hadn't fully realized just how much Tegan had done for me. And whether I knew it or not, she was the only one to help me heal, even if not fully.

"I'll pour juice." She said with a smile on her lips. I grinned back, not exactly happy, but better than I have felt since Emy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Tegan. We need eggs, bread, milk, apples, bananas..." I said, droning on, reading from the shopping list I had formed. Tegan just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. If we were at my house, though..." She said.

"Yeah, I know." If we were at Tegan's house, there would be no list. No laundry done, no beds made, no neat clean piles of work. At least not in the orderly way I had my home. Tegan was...not the neatest person I knew.

"So, we're going to the grocery store today?" She asked, heading for the front of the apartment house. I followed, watching her tie her Converse onto her feet.

"Yes. We are." I said, falling against the wall, sliding down to sit, and slipping my MacBeth's on. God, I _still_ have these. They were very cool looking, and high quality, but they made my tiny feet look huge. And they reminded me of _Her_. She _did_ design them, afterall. _We_ did. Together.

"Alright, let me grab my wallet and coat." Tegan said, walking back into the kitchen. I grabbed my slim purse from the hook next to the door. I slid my black peacoat on over my plain white button-up. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out two things I needed to survive. My car keys and my picture.

Holding the photograph up into the light, I smoothed it between my fingertips, careful not to smudge anything of importance in that moment of pure bliss. Then, I braced myself against the door, holding onto the knob with one hand, clenching it hard enough to turn my knuckles white. I looked deep into those dark, dark brown eyes. The ones I found myself getting lost in over and over again in those days. The days I had been free to express my swelling heart through words to the girl. The beautiful girl who I admired, envied, and completely fell for. Emy. Emily Storey.

She'd had her arm around my shoulders, and we both were looking straight into the camera, drunken, yet alert smiles on our faces. Emy's birthday. We were in a pub, playing pool with some close friends and a few immediate family members. Tegan and Lindsey, Ted, Shaun, Johnny. Chris and Hunter. Emy's siblings. Lindsey had been the genius behind the magnificent piece. She caught Emy and I looking our best, no double chins or red eyes as everyone fears will appear in most every picture.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tegan said, almost skipping into the room. I rushed to put the picture back into it's safe place in my pocket, and looked at my twin. She was chipper sounding and had a grin etched into her gorgeous face. Her dark, dark brown, almost black eyes sparkled with excitement. She really was pretty, wasn't she? Weren't we?

"Let's go!" She said, waving me out the door. I smiled widely at her, pretending nothing had happened in the little time she was away from me, and we walked out the door.

XXXxxxXXX

_Tegan_

In the grocery store, we decided to split the list in half, each of of choosing what we wanted to look for, and then we set off, me in one direction, Sara in the other. Just watching people's faces was fun. One moment, they saw me whizzing down the aisle, the next minute, Sara was pouncing on something. One lady just stood there, staring, while Sara and I busied ourselves in the fruit aisle. I was reaching for grapes while Sara picked out some red apples.

It's not like we meant to confuse the poor people, but we kept ending up in the same places as the other, and eventually gave up, deciding to stick together.

"So. What are we doing today?" I asked Sara. Since her mood had lightened, I oped she was ready to actually do something. Just lazing about the house, watching TV and playing video games was totally boring. I was actually happy we were even at the grocery store. Sara and I had been cooped up in her house for weeks. Occasionally, one of us would go for a walk or run for dinner at a fast food restaurant, but that was it.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something nice together. You know, go see a movie or go out for lunch or something." Sara stated, looking absored in the canned food lining the shelves. She was hiding something. It was obvious. We turned another corner. The drinks aisle.

"Yeah. We should go pig out in a buffet. You need some meat on your bones, girl." I said, giving Sara a small smile. But it was true. Sara had almost completely stopped eating. It had gotten better in the days I had been here with her, but she was still holding out. Becoming thinner. Losing the fat she didn't have, the muscle that she needed.

Sara picked up a big two liter bottle of fruit punch. She checked the ingrediants. Then she lowered it back onto the shelf. "Mmm. That sounds good. All you can eat." I snorted. Since when did Sara like buffets? She was always more of the get-dressed-up-and-go-to-a-nice-place-for-dinner girl. Or screw-this-lets-eat-at-home. While I liked fast food and ordering pizza. God, we couldn't have been more unlike each other, could we?

"Maybe there will be some cute girls there." I said, lightly nudging her with my elbow. She swooped around and glared. Oops. I said the wrong thing. The playful grin slid off my face and her expression turned from angry to sad. My face softened. "I'm sorry, Sara. I wasn't thinking." I mumbled, trying to pull her in for a hug. She pushed me away and tried to continue down the way, but I caught her wrist and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Tegan. I'm just...not ready. Not anywhere near ready for that." She said against my neck. I inhaled Sara's scent, holding her for far longer than most hugs should last. But this was a rare and special occasion. We barely ever talked to each other aside from touring, let alone touched.

"I really am sorry, Sasa. My head wasn't working and words popped out of my mouth." I said, playing with her hair absentmindly while apologies flew.

"It's _okay_, Tegan!" She said, disentangling herself from my grabby arms. I gave up and let my hands fall to my sides and followed her and the cart on the way to the check-out.

XXXxxxXXX

I watched Sara's hands as she paid the cashier. As she handed him the credit card, her soomth skin stretched, her veins becoming a bit more defined. In the horrible lighting of the store, her translucent skin looked even more beautiful. A gorgeous ivory color.

My eyes turned to Sara's hair. The lucious chocolate brown that feel thinkly acorss Sara's skull. It was beautiful. The soft strands of brown that anyone would envy. I wanted so bad to reach out and touch it. Braid it. Run my fingers through it over and over again.

Biting my lip, my attention then latched itself onto Sara's face. The face of an angel. Even though we were both twins, Sara had the most amazing bone structure. Her high cheekbones were well-defined and her jawline was prominent but they didn't draw attention away from her rosy pink lips. The elegant eyebrows that framed her dark liquid amber eyes. Oh, those eyes. You could run for miles in them, never find your way out. They were so deep, held so much emotion. Pain, loss, grief. But also...something I hadn't seen in a while. Determination.

"Alright, Tegan. Ready to talk this stuff home?" She asked, drawing me out of my little world. I nodded eagerly, playing with my labret. "Why are you blushing?" She asked, barely paying any attention to my face. She was just focusing on how to place the bags in a comfortable position on her forearms.

"Um...what?"

"Nevermind." She said, giving an exhasperated sigh. "Are you going to help me?" I grabbed at a random bag, wrenching it off the counter. Sara raised an eyebrow at my jerky behavior, but I waved it off. She just shook her head.

XXXxxxXXX

_Sara_

Tegan was acting weird. Well, weirder than normal. Her little spasms were getting on my nerves a bit. She was making me nervous.

"Why are you acting so...different?" I asked as we walked the two blocks back to my apartment. I had caught Tegan stealing glances at me from her spot by my side. She looked down at her worn Converse, but said nothing. "Tegan...?"

"Nothing. I'm just...really tired today, is all." She said. I nodded, but I didn't really believe her. She was always tired, but she never acted like this. She was always so open and funny. Always willing to start conversations to fill the silent gaps.

"Alright. But when we get home, you should take a nap, okay?" I said firmly. I had always been more responsible. If she wasn't willing to take care of herself, I would just have to. Tegan nodded, and gave a short yawn.

"Okay." I looked over at my twin. Her almost black eyes were focused on some far off space as we continued to walk through the shady, slightly chilly streets of downtown Montreal. Her hair waved in her face, but she didn't make any move to store it behind her ear as she usually did. Tegan was biting her lip, like she did when she was anxious. She unconciously pulled her lower lip, labret and all, into her mouth and continued to suck on it, thinking hard. I tried to use some type of magical power to see into her mind, look at what she was thinking. I tried to reach deep into the recesses of her mind, tried to find what she was so worried about.

"Sara...what did you think when I came out?" Tegan asked suddenly.

"Came out? Well, I was kind of...happy that I wasn't the only one. But on a different note, I was concerned for you. I didn't know what would happen to you. Or me. But I knew I could take care of myself." I said, speaking only half of the truth. I was also completely overjoyed that she wouldn't think of me as any different than herself. That she wouldn't love me any less. Maybe she would love me even more. Maybe.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. Hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they give me motivation. :) Thanks. Quincest WILL be happening. I just have to lay the plot down first. ;)**


End file.
